Los Mejores Tiempos
by EmaDa
Summary: Un pequeño one shot, situado justo una noche antes del inicio de la película "La ira de Khan", con Kirk y Spock como esposos. Slash Kirk/Spock.


_Star Trek pertenece a su creador el señor Gene Roddenberry, y a quien tenga los derechos actualmente, esta historia esta escrita sin ningún animo de lucro._

* * *

**Los mejores tiempos**  
**One Shot**

Kirk se encontraba cómodamente recostado sobre las almohadas en su mullida cama, con un libro entre sus manos, una antigüedad del todo obsoleta, pero que igualmente adoraba. Alejó un poco las páginas de sus ojos para poder apreciar mejor las palabras, cosa que era un hecho que cada vez se le hacía más difícil. Sin embargo, después de ser descartado para una operación correctiva, y con su alergia a los de contacto, tenía que lidiar con ello por el momento. Era una de las tantas desventajas de estarse volviendo viejo.

Se seguía quejando mentalmente por ello, cuando el sonido de la puerta automática que separaba la recámara principal del cuarto de baño lo distrajo, sintiéndose de inmediato atraído hacia la figura perfectamente esbelta y alta del que la atravesaba.

Su esposo vulcano, vistiendo tan solo una blanca toalla amarrada a la cadera, entraba en la habitación después de haber tomado una ducha, y caminaba con su característico porte elegante y formal hacia la zona del guardarropas, sin prestar atención al humano que lo seguía minuciosamente con la mirada.

Y Kirk entonces se dio cuenta de algo, no importaba los años que tuviese, había cosas para las que jamás serían suficientes, no con semejante estímulo a su lado. Sonrió complacido por esto, notando como Spock sacaba algunas ropas de una cajonera, y se quitaba entonces aquella única tela disponiéndose a vestirse. Aquel hermoso, extenso y bien proporcionado cuerpo desnudo lo provocó rápidamente, tanto como en la ocasión que lo vio por vez primera.

-¡Alto! –exclamó tajantemente el humano, causando que el vulcano se detuviera confuso y volteara hacía él.

-¿Ocurre algo Jim?

-Por supuesto que sí –aclaró el cuestionado con seriedad – Estoy en total y absoluto desacuerdo con lo que pretendes hacer en estos momentos.

Spock observó a su pareja, todavía sin comprender durante un segundo, hasta que un rápido análisis le dio la respuesta a lo que se refería, y entonces tan solo respondió levantando una ceja, de tal forma que Jim había aprendido a reconocer como divertida y sugerente – En ese caso, solicito conocer el motivo de tal oposición, señor.

-Obviamente, el hecho de que se trata de una acción por completo ilógica y redundante. –Kirk seguía conservando su formalidad al hablar, sin embargo con sus manos hiso una clara señal a su marido para que se acercara a él.

El vulcano, dejando la ropa a un lado, obedeció el llamado – ¿Y cuáles son los razonamientos en que se basa para hacer tal afirmación? -preguntó llegando hasta donde el otro, y inclinándose ligeramente sobre él sin llegar a tocarlo.

Jim esta vez no pudo evitar sonreír del todo complacido y estimulado por las acciones de su pareja, posó una de sus manos en su rígido pecho, sintiendo el manto de suave bello que lo cubría y que a él tanto lo excitaba. -Estoy seguro que hasta un vulcano estará de acuerdo en que no hay lógica alguna en colocarse unas prendas que tan solo deberán ser retiradas a continuación.

Spock mostró también una ligera curvatura en sus labios, mientras ambas cejas subían. –En tal caso, deberé reconocer que tu razonamiento posee una adecuada lógica, lo que es atípico viniendo de un humano – Acercó entonces su rostro hacía el de su esposo, que no tardó en responder acercándose también, con la clara intención de acceder a esos labios que tanto conocía y amaba, pero el vulcano solo retrocedió juguetonamente antes de permitir que esto ocurriera. –Sin embargo, debo puntualizar que en el aspecto práctico, no muestra mucha eficiencia, ya que de nada sirve el que no acceda a mis prendas, si tú, continúas vistiendo las tuyas.

Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, divertido y excitado al ver a su pareja participar en juegos que años antes ni siquiera hubiera soñado, Kirk finalmente no pudo aguantar mucho mas, y jaló de él, sabiendo que no opondría resistencia, y haciendo que cayera sobre su cuerpo. –Ese es un problema que debemos solucionar cuanto antes –afirmó tomando al vulcano por el cuello con esa rudeza justa mezclada con toda la pasión que le provocaba, y devoró sus labios en un húmedo beso.

-Concuerdo –habló finalmente Spock cuando sus labios estuvieron libres, sentándose a horcajadas sobre las caderas de su esposo, para ser él ahora quien tirara del otro cuerpo, logrando que Kirk quedara a su altura y sin mucho preámbulo, sacar su camiseta con rapidez y habilidad.

-Oh, ya veo que sí –sonrió con evidente satisfacción el almirante de la Flota Estelar, cuando comenzó a sentir aquellas apasionadas manos que recorrían con avidez y sensualidad toda su espalda, dejando un rastro de exquisito cosquilleo por la misma. No tardó mucho en responder de igual manera, abrazándose y pegándose a esa ligeramente verdosa piel para igualmente llenarla de caricias y besos, en el pecho, el hombro, el cuello, en esa deliciosa oreja puntiaguda.

Las cosas no tardaron en ir más allá, y ahora las manos de Jim masajeaban las firmes nalgas de Spock, mientras que las de este habían asaltado ya por debajo de su ligero pantalón de piyama, localizando el deseoso miembro de su pareja, que no tardó en apretar ligeramente y liberar de su enclaustro de tela, causando un gustoso gemido del Almirante, que se incrementó al notar como el vulcano se comenzaba a agachar hacía él, con evidentes pretensiones.

-Tituuu… Mensaje de la flota estelar para el capitán Spock, línea 1.

La automática voz se escuchó por el intercomunicador, fuerte y clara, causando una total interrupción en los dos hombres de la cama, que se quedaron inmóviles justo donde estaban.

-¡No! –Advirtió de inmediato Kirk con la mejor voz de mando de conocía.

-Jim…

-Es un mensaje, puede esperar.

-Ha sido enviado por la línea uno, lo cual significa que tiene un nivel de prioridad…

-Maldita sea Spock, ya llevamos demasiado tiempo juntos como para que lo comprendas, a diferencia de un vulcano que puede controlar sus "reacciones" a su antojo ¡a un humano no puedes hacerle esto!, es cruel y… doloroso.

-Puedo ayudarte con eso.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! –advirtió con alarma Jim cuando aunado a las últimas palabras de su marido, sintió una de las manos de este sobre sus testículos, y su cabeza perderse entre sus piernas, ambas cosas causándole un intenso choque eléctrico inmediato que le recorrió toda un anatomía y que lo hizo caer de espaldas a la cama sin ningún atisbo de fuerza o resistencia. -No… Spock,… Spock…. Spock… Ah, ah, aaaahh… Si, si… SI… ¡SPOCK!...

Y con el último grito de su instantáneo orgasmo (que aquel conjunto de técnicas vulcanas podían provocar de una forma más que extraordinaria), James Kirk sucumbió completamente, intentando volver a hacer que sus pulmones fueran capaces de dejar entrar el aire, al menos lo suficiente para poder sentirlo.

Notó el hermoso semblante de su esposo volver a aparecer frente a él, llevando una única y blanquecina gotita en la parte derecha de la comisura de su boca, la cual no tardó en limpiar con su elegancia característica.

-¿Resulta menos incomodo ahora? –preguntó el vulcano con la misma ecuanimidad que usaba para hablar de artículos científicos.

-Odio que hagas eso –afirmó un aún enrojecido y sin aliento Kirk, aunque sin poder evitar mostrar esa mirada de fascinación que Spock le causaba, siendo… simplemente él.

-Ciertamente, debo afirmar que las evidencias señalan lo contrario. – El vulcano se puso de pié mientras hablaba, tomando tan solo el pantalón de aquellas ropas que antes no alcanzo a ponerse, y saliendo rumbo al comunicador de la sala de estar.

Jim lo vio partir ya sin decir nada, prefirió esperar un poco a que su cuerpo terminara de normalizarse tras la intensidad de lo que acababa de sentir, ponerse de pie también e ir a limpiarse. Alcanzó todavía a salir y vestirse de nuevo cuando apenas su pareja regresó.

-¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó intrigado al notar al vulcano entrar; para cualquier otra persona que lo hubiese visto, no había ninguna diferencia en él y mostraba su circunspecto talante habitual, pero Jim no era cualquier persona, y él había aprendido no solo a advertir, si no a valorar y clasificar cada gesto de su esposo, por más oculto que este estuviera.

Spock también acostumbrado a ser leído a la perfección por el otro no se sorprendió de su pregunta –Me han informado que la aplicación del examen para los cadetes, ha sufrido un cambio en la calendarización.

-Oh, ¿y para cuando?

-Mañana a la primera hora.

-Bueno, entonces probablemente pronto reciba un mensaje también, ya que soy parte del equipo de evaluación.

-No es todo –comunicó el vulcano con seriedad – Después del examen deberé partir con los cadetes al espacio.

El semblante el almirante cayó un poco. –Ya veo.

-Lo siento Jim, soy consciente que la celebración del aniversario de la fecha del día de nacimiento es importante para los humanos y…

-He, no es para tanto –interrumpió Kirk ofreciendo la mano con la palma hacia arriba a su esposo para que se acercara, lo que este hizo sin meditación, colocando sus dedos sobre los de Jim, y acomodándolos ambos en un suave y lleno de amor beso vulcano –tendré muchos otros cumpleaños.

Juguetearon un momento con el dócil toque, sintiendo el cosquilleo y los escalofríos que este causaba, y sin separarse, se unieron en un segundo beso, este muy humano.

-Te amo – expresó Kirk con la voz cargada de sentimiento…

-Jim… -la voz del vulcano sonó suave, ronroneante…

-Y tú también me amas – continuó el almirante, levantándose un poco, para ejercer algo de peso y poder así guiar a su esposo de espaldas sobre la cama, colocándose sobre él; los besos se habían tornado cada vez más apasionados y deseosos –Ya que no vas a estar mañana, ¿por qué no adelantamos la parte más interesante del festejo para hoy?

Spock levantó una ceja, intrigado – ¿Es acaso posible, en un tiempo tan corto?

Jim tardó un momento en comprender a lo que el curioso vulcano se refería, y cuando lo hizo, le dirigió una mirada de indignación. -¿Estas acaso diciendo que estoy tan viejo que no puedo hacerlo dos veces seguidas?

-Te aseguro que no es esa mi intención Jim, es solo que los humanos…

-¿Entonces estas dudando de mis habilidades como amante?

Spock mostró apenas una ligera curvatura de los labios, sus manos se pusieron nuevamente juguetonas, volviendo a acariciar la espalda de su marido, y bajando. – Esa sería una conjetura absurda, dichas artes han sido más que demostradas en el pasado.

-Por si las dudas, me veo obligado a hacer una nueva demostración. –afirmó el humano, contestando con su propia radiante sonrisa, llena de felicidad.

Horas después, cuando las ventanas automáticas se aclararon para dejar entrar la luz de la mañana, Jim abrió los ojos somnoliento, suspiró y como de costumbre se dio la vuelta en la cama para encontrar a su vulcano, pero este no estaba ahí.

El almirante no se sorprendió en lo absoluto, era común en Spock cuando tenía un examen temprano, el llegar aun más temprano para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, de tal manera que era posible que le llevara ya un par de horas de ventaja. Se estaba poniendo de pie, listo para prepararse el mismo, cuando algo llamó su atención. Ahí, en el sitio que su esposo había ocupado apenas unas horas antes, estaba sin embargo colocada otra cosa.

Jim tomó aquel objeto cuadrado, eficientemente envuelto en papel azul con tiras de listón blanco, y sonrió. Se dirigió aun con él en las manos hasta la cocina, donde colocó la cafetera, y después se sentó en la mesa, ha abrirlo con poca suavidad.

-La historia de dos ciudades… – leyó aquellas palabras impresas de manera muy antigua sobre la portada del libro que tenía entre sus manos, y lo acarició casi con la misma devoción con la que lo hacía con aquel que se lo había obsequiado por su cumpleaños.

El sonido de la cafetera lo saco de su ensoñación y felicidad, sabiendo que debía darse prisa, o no llegaría a tiempo para la evaluación del los cadetes que hoy intentarían vencer el kobayashi maru.

**FIN**


End file.
